The present invention relates to a cleaning and tool storage assembly which includes a vacuum cleaner disposed within a housing.
During various jobs, tools and/or parts may be required at a job site. Dust and debris may be created at the job site when drilling holes, sawing materials, or performing other functions. Before a job can be considered as being finished, this dust and debris must be cleaned up.
When the job involves a complicated machine, such as a copy machine, access may be provided to dust and debris. Because the dust and debris is not always readily accessible, it may be necessary to dislodge and relocate the dust and debris to a more accessible location for cleaning. In addition, tools and/or parts may be required to perform maintenance on the machine.